Worst Nightmare
by Sweet And Deadly
Summary: Ichigo gets captured by Kisshu, Pai and Taruto and gets turned into an evil Mew. Also, Pai and Taruto locks Kisshu inside of a room so Ichigo will never be able to see him. But, will Ichigo find him, and what will happen when she does?
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again! Nem! And this time, I won't at least try to make the story a sad one like the last one I wrote. That one went really sad, I even cried while writing it. However, I will try to make this one a really happy ending. Thanks for reading these words and then going down to read the rest!

/Nem

_Ichigo was running through the park in her Mew form. She lost Kisshu to somewhere and now she couldn't find him anymore. He just disappeared right in front of her eyes, and she knew just why.  
The first reason, was of course to tease her, to show she can't catch him.  
And the second, he wanted her to chase him._

_However..  
That son of a bitch was so fast!_

_"Come on, kitty, kitty!" Kisshu said, floating in the air._

_Ichigo growled at him, jumped up and almost got a hold of his arm, but again, he was too fast and flied away from her. She landed down on her feet and ran after him. He was just too fast for her, and keeping up with him, that was flying in the air, was really difficult._

_When she could reach him once again, she jumped up in the air and grabbed his arm. As she fell down and landed on her feet, Kisshu followed with her, hitting his head to the ground._

_"Got ya!" Ichigo said._

_Ichigo tried to not seem proud, but even though how much she tried, you could see how proud she was in her eyes to catch up with a flying alien, and catching him. He was struggling down on the ground, trying to get free from her grip around his arm._

_"Not really, yet, kitty" he said._

_Ichigo gave him a confused look as she got captured by strong arms and couldn't get free.  
Of course..  
There was a third reason involved._

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She had a headache and looked around where she was. Surprisingly she was laying on something soft. She looked for what it was, and saw it was a bed.  
The door to the room opened, and Kisshu stepped in. Under his arm, he had a book and he walked over to her, followed by Taruto and Pai. They walked over to her, and Kisshu sat down on her bed. But, Taruto and Pai stood beside the bed instead and watched.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked, as Kisshu opened the book.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else, than it's going to hurt you" he said, with a confident voice, but it was possible to hear the guilt in his voice.  
"What? Why are you going to hurt me?" Ichigo asked angrily.  
"Can't tell you more" Kisshu said, as he was silently reading the pages.

Suddenly he closed the book and gave it to Pai. Then he turned to Ichigo, who was looking pretty confused. He rised his hand and slowly put it on her forehead. His hand began blowing a faded blue and Ichigo started to feel really dizzy. While she was feeling dizzy, there was a beating pain in her whole body. But she wouldn't scream, she wasn't going to let them hear just how much that hurted. Even though she wanted to scream, she bit her lower lip. Kisshu's hand began glowing a stronger blue, and Ichigo tried to rise her hand, to push him away, but she couldn't. She was too weak. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind, why did they want to hurt her? What had she done to them, else than trying to get the Mew Aqua so they couldn't get it.  
Pai and Taruto was watching, and they could see her face get paler for every second that passed by, and Kisshu's face, he was in pain because he was hurting her. But, he had no choice. They had to get her on their team, because that was what he was doing. They were going to turn her evil. Make her another Mew form and another personality. Taruto said Kisshu was going to be happy to have her on his team, but Kisshu kept on saying it wouldn't be Ichigo anymore, instead it was going to be someone else, in Ichigo's body.

Kisshu's hand started to glow even bright, and it was like a small explosion. Ichigo fainted as fast as it happened and Kisshu looked down. His hand stopped glowing and he silently stood up. He couldn't believe he had done that to her, his heart was aching. It took a lot more effort for his heart to do that, than it took energy.  
Kisshu never wanted to hurt her, but that was what he had done to her. He had just started with being nice to her, and now he had to be mean and cold towards her. It was too much to crave from him, but it was to save her life. If he wanted her to be alive, he had no other choice.

"Kisshu" Pai said.  
"What?" Kisshu slowly turned his head to look at Pai and Taruto.  
"You're going to leave her alone from now" Taruto said.  
"What?" Kisshu said once again, but this time, more confused.  
"We can't have you reminding of how much you love her and that her friends love her" Pai said.  
"What do you mean?" now, he sounded angry.  
"We're going to lock you inside of your room" pai said.  
"What? No way!" Kisshu said and was about to teleport off.

Just in time before Kisshu disappeared, Pai grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room Ichigo was in. Taruto followed them both and opened the door to Kisshu's room for them. Kisshu tried to not get into the room, he put his feet on the walls and struggled as much as he could. However, it wasn't enough because Pai threw him inside and before he could get out, he locked it.

Kisshu kicked the door over and over again, trying to get out. He had already tried to teleport a few times, but he couldn't. He hated Pai and his stupid experiments. He had found a lock that would make aliens unable to teleport in and out.  
He kept kicking the door and soon his foot started hurting and he had to stop. Kisshu leaned down with his back to the door and decided to calm down for a minute. He had to think of an idea first. Trying to get himself out that way apparantly wasn't going to work..


	2. Chapter 2

~Ichigo

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. Again, she had a headache and felt weaker.  
She slowly sat up as she saw Taruto and Pai walk in through the door. Pai was carrying a plate with breakfast on and Taruto was just following him as always.  
On the plate there was sandwiches, juice, hot chocolate, coffee, toast and fruit. They never knew what she wanted for breakfast and always gave her everything they could find that she probably would be interested to eat. Pai always left after giving her the breakfast, however Taruto usually stayed in her room and waited for her to leave anything that she wasn't going to eat. She usually left something he loved and he happily ate it.  
As normal, Pai put the plate on her night table and walked out of the door. Everytime he closed the door it sounded like he was in a bad mood, because he slammed it.  
None of Ichigo and Taruto reacted though because they were used to it and he just sat down on her bed.  
Ichigo took the juice and toast from the plate and Taruto watched her eat. Waiting for her to tell him what he could take from her plate.  
She noticed the look she got from him and pointed at the rest on her plate. He lightened up and quickly took everything else from the plate and started eating. Ichigo always felt sorry for him. Because, Pai never let him eat anything. He never cooked anything, never bought anything. Taruto had to go buy something on his own if he wanted anything, so Ichigo gave him the food that she got. On that way they became good friends and trusted each other.

After breakfast and Taruto left, Ichigo took a quick shower. She stepped into it and turned the water on. Then she turned the heat up to the highest and felt how the hot water burnt her ice cold skin while streaming down her body.  
She always took a shower after waking up, since her room was ice cold and at nights she was always freezing. She was sleeping with a lot of blankets, but somehow that wasn't working. After a while she asked Pai if he could do anything about it. But he said there was nothing he could do about it.

Ichigo turned the water off and got out of the shower. Water was dripping from her hair and down on her cheeks. She dried her hair with a blue towel and took another one to wrapp around her body. She was freezing again but knew she was going to get warm again.

Then she brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Ichigo chose some clothes out of her wardrobe. A white plain tank top, with a pink plain jumper and beige shorts.  
She picked her hair brush up from her desk and looked into the mirror. While looking into the mirror she started brushing her hair. This day she decided to not put any ribbons into it and after brushing her hair she put it down on the desk again.

She took a quick look into the mirror to look at how she looked in full person. The hair seemed OK and so did the clothes.  
Slowly she opened the door and walked outside.

~Kisshu

Kisshu was sitting on his bed, just looking as bored as usual. He wasn't allowed to go out of that room, only when Ichigo was sleeping. Because Taruto and Pai was worried she would see him and then remember her old friends. Since it only was a month ago and there was a possibility she could remember them if she saw him or them.

However.. Sitting in that room was do boring and he would go insane out of boredom if that had to go on! He even caught himself with talking to himself at times when he tried to break the silence in the room. Pai and Taruto came with food and everything. Even updates about how Ichigo was doing. But, he wasn't allowed to go out of that room and check on her himself. So stupid!

"Why do I have to sit in this damn room when I can at least get to be outside!" Kisshu said to himself. "It's so stupid! They should let me go to the park and look at all the humans that was passing and the animals. But no! I haven't seen the sun for a month! ONE FUCKING MONTH!"

Kisshu stretched and lay down on his bed. Staying inside of his room all day made his face look even more pale and made him really tired. There was a mountain of books laying in one of the corners in his room. He never thought he would read that many books in his whole life time, but, he read that many books for just one week. Last week, he couldn't take doing nothing anymore and started reading.  
Before he wrote stories and a bunch of papers was laying spread all over the room. It was love stories, horror stories, comedy stories and sad stories. It depended on what his mood was.  
Right now a book was laying next to him and he opened it to start reading on the page he stopped reading on last night. He fell asleep at 3 am because doing nothing made him fall asleep very late and never become tired. Since he never did something about all the energy he had.  
Sometimes he got some strange ideas about doing some karate moves (which he actually was pretty bad at) and looked as silly as he could look. Once he kicked his lamp and it got smashed into a million pieces when it hit the ground. Right after that Pai had gotten really mad and scolded at him. So, now he was really careful with all the things that was in his room. Getting scolded by Pai seemed to be worse than getting tortured in hell.

He turned his head and looked up at the roof. He was pretty much tired, but still full of energy. It would be impossible to fall asleep. Nothing to do made him insane. But, there was no use to kick the door and try to get out. He only would hurt himself.  
When he kicked the door and punched it everyday he got injuries on his fists. There was still some there and when he got them, it stinged as hell.

Suddenly he heard a cheerful voice outside his room. He already knew who it belonged to. It was Ichigo's voice, she was talking to Taruto. She didn't even remember he excisted anymore. That hurt badly, even though he didn't want to admit it. But, having Ichigo not remember him was worse than anything else. Even worse than her and Aoyama. However, they broke up two months ago and Kisshu saw his chance. But, Taruto and Pai had other plans and Kisshu's plans was thrown into the dust.  
He refused to give up though. Some day Ichigo was going to see him again, and he would get his chance again.  
But, there was only one problem..  
Ichigo's personality had changed a bit, just a bit, but still, if her personality wasn't the same, it wasn't Ichigo..


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this late update. I was busy with my school. Had no time to keep writing. So here it is!

~Ichigo

Sitting on the chair and watching him got pretty boring after a while. Pai did nothing but read hundreds of books every day. Seriously, how much could that alien read?  
Though she had no choice, he was the one to get her food and the only way to get food, was to stare at him until he got uncomfortable. Sometimes it could take hours and sometimes just a few minutes. It depended on how much he had slept the night before.  
Right now, she had been sitting there and staring for three hours. Her back had just started hurting. She changed position over and over again. However she seemed to never find a comfortable position.

Though to her relief he after a while looked up from his book. That meant he had finally surrendered, at least that was what she was hoping for. As he stood up he put his book down on the table with the side he was reading up.  
He gave her a quick nod to show he was going to make her food, probably ramen. That was all she had eaten for these past months. Ramen.  
Then he made his way out of his reading room to the kitchen, Ichigo could hear him take things out of the fridge. Quickly she walked over to the book and read what was written. She had always been curious about what books he read and why they seemed to be so interesting to him.  
However after reading one sentence her pale skin turned into a bright red blush. The book was a romance books and this one sentence, well, you know from Ichigo's reaction.

From the kitchen you could hear a proud laugh. With an embarrassed look Ichigo turned around to see Pai stand in the door. Of course he had chosen a romance book because he knew she always read his books. Sometimes they even were interesting and she'd turn the page. Probably why he took this one. To keep her away from his books since he didn't like when someone touched his books.

"I.. I get it!" Ichigo stuttered still bright red in her face. "I won't read your books anymore!"

Pai gave her a satisfied nod as he then went back to make her ramen.  
She then gave the book a glare, still all embarrassed about the sentence.

After Pai was done with her ramen she sat down and ate it alone in the kitchen. Humming for herself as she ate. She swung with her legs back and forth as she then looked at the clock. Okay, not just the clock, basically everywhere.  
Living at this place for a couple of months when nothing happened was pretty much boring. The only people who was here was Pai and Taruto. No one else came here to visit and no one left. It was just them here, all alone.

After a while that got pretty much lonely. She wanted to get to know more people. The only memories of other people she had was weak ones, the pictures in her mind was pretty much faded. She couldn't reqognize any of them. Though since she had pictures of them in her mind, they had to be important. So not remembering them made her sad. How could she forget important people? She had a feeling of not being herself as well.

Suddenly she heard a voice. Not Pai's, not Taruto's, someone else's voice. Instead of this making her scared, this made her very excited. Quickly she got up on her feet and checked for Pai and Taruto. When none of them was in sight she sneaked out of the kitchen.  
Silently she walked over to door after door and put her left ear to it.  
It didn't take too long until she found the right door, it seemed to be only one person inside. Because there was only one voice speaking. She could place it as a male voice, probably in his teens. His voice wasn't too steady. Dark, yet light.

Ichigo could hear him talking to himself, he probably was lonely. She understood him since she had never seen him. Maybe Pai and Taruto kept him in there.  
He kept going on and on talking about his special someone. Poor boy, he for sure was lonely, believing in love like this.  
According to her, love was something that came and then went over to someone else. Not only love for another one but love for friends as well. Trusting people was not an option.

"Maybe I could make Pai let me meet her again.." she heard him say. "Why isn't she the same anyome? I shouldn't have brought her here.."

Not only was he talking to himself, she could feel his heavy steps on the floor as well hear them. It sounded like he wasn't feeling too good. It sounded like the steps he took hurted. This made her curious about what he was feeling and she put her hand on the door, thinking whether to open it when she suddenly heard the footsteps ends.

"Pai? Taruto?" the male voice said.

Ichigo froze, though she did not know why. The feeling she should just be quiet took over. Though, she soon got out of it and decided to speak.

"No." she replied.

The voice on the other side of the door took a deep breathe, hesitating like he could not believe who was standing out there. It seemed like it was taking minutes until he finally spoke.

"Ichigo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I am finally back with the next chapter! Sorry for putting you all through such a long wait! This is extremely short but I only had this small idea for this chapter. I am still working on making them longer! Thanks for taking your time reading them anyway..

~Kisshu

As any other day, Kisshu wandered off and on around in his room, without nothing else to do. He often complained about how much he despised the decisions of his brothers, making him stay in his room all alone, without being able to see Ichigo's glowing face. Though he knew it was better this way, Ichigo was not herself anymore.  
However he had overheard one of their conversations, they were talking about how important it was for him to not see her. Ichigo would then gain back her own personality and remember everything.  
He sighed, not knowing what to do. If this wasn't true, then Ichigo's new way of acting would kill him inside and he could never face her again.  
Grumbling about this, he walked back and forth in his room.

Suddenly he heared somebody putting their hand on the door and he had instantly thought that it was one of his brothers. Though the answer from the other side had both been no and he recognized the voice as a girls but not just any other girl. It was somebody who were really special to him and he'd do anything for her.

"Ichigo?" he already know the answer though.  
"How do you know my name?" was the instant reply from her.  
"I know you better than Taruto and Pai", he smiled, leaning with his head towards the door, glad to finally have a conversation with her.  
"That is not possible. I only know them." she said, quite confused by all his words.  
"That is not true. You know tons of people." he smiled, just about to open the door.  
"You're a liar." this made him freeze and he wasn't able to open the door.

Even though she didn't say it, that reminded him of everytime she had yelled at him that she hated his guts. He remembered all the times she had saved her beloved boyfriend from getting killed by him.  
If he showed his face to her, she would return to herself and keep on hating him. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought, having her to not even remember his voice nor face? It really was painful to think like that but it was better than being hated by her.  
Also in this condition, there was no risk that she would get hurt by Deep Blue and her friends would never hurt her. She'd be a lot safer if she was this way.

He backed away from the door, tripping on a pile of clothes and fell backwards, hitting his head to the edge of his bed.  
He let out a small scream in pain and then when he opened his eyes another time, he realised that she had opened the door. Obviously she realised him and that made her earn a headache. She had a tight grip around her head, fighting against the spell that Pai threw over her.

Though the real Ichigo, who he admired, surprised him and noticed that he were trying to help him. For a few seconds she took the control.

"Kisshu, please take me far away from here." she uttered those words before collapsing to the ground.

_Spell:  
Fake personality spell; it is not that hard since all that is done is hiding the real memories and replacing them with new ones, that are fake. It's way easier than the memory erasing spell and it will not last forever until the victim see's something that resembles a lot of the never memories that are made _(in this case it is Kisshu and the other Mews)_. The fake memories together builds up a fake personality since the memories makes the person. So this spell is literally quite simple. When the victim is about to get out of the spell, it protects itself and 'shuts' down the person _(making them sleep).


End file.
